borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
End-User Created Content
End User Created Content Mods or Modified content are files assembled by the end user. Maps and textures (and sometimes the executable) are added and/or changed to affect a new game. These include, but are not limited to: Maps, Missions, Re-skins and Total Conversions(TC's). Using unsupported methods users enable the editor and mod(ify) the game. As with the regular game users without content may not be able to join your game. As of this writing this applies only to when playing in new content areas. It is recommended that users make a copy of Borderlands folder and only modify one executable. =The Oasis= by Turk645. A hub for User created Maps. Enables use of all other after-market content. Notes *The Oasis contains three vending machines. Press the wall switch locatedto left of the vending machines to reset the selection of items and weapons in the machines. This can be done up to 4 times; the fifth button-press returns the machines to their original selection. The machines will still reset their inventory every 20 minutes. ×Talk to the sheep to cycle through a selection of music. =Test Hall= Location Teleport point I Missions None but kill MechaKnoxx or leave quickly. Notes *This map is a test hall originally designed by sofakinggood ''for his/her/their first test custom mob, but currently contains MechaKnoxx. Therefore the content may change in the future. =The Crow's Nest= by sofakinggood . Location Teleport point II Missions None, but map is linear. Enemies (All enemies are overleveled to 60-65.) In order of appearance: * full range of DLC3 Midgets and Bandits * Motormouth, a tougher version of Motorhead * Ajax and Badass Rocketeers * Badass Lance Assassins * two pairs of Gatling Turrets * full range of DLC3 Crimson Lance troops * Kyros and Typhon * Midget Master McCloud * Craw Maggots Notes The southern platform also provides one way fast-travel to the following popular destinations: *Crawmerax's Lair *Deep Fathoms *Sunken Sea *Moxxi's Red Light *Crimson Armory *Circle of Duty *Road's End *Lockdown Palace =The Fifth Column= by xwmstormx . thumb|300px|left Location Teleport point XIV *Note: the '''second' XIV or Teleport point #19 Main missions A list of main and side missions in The Fifth Column NOTE: Experience and levels may vary. (See talk page.) Enemies Human¹ *Hanz *Franz *Bantam *Bandit **Outlaw **Desperado **Executioner *Lunatic *Bully (All above enemies Hanz and Franz may spawn as SuperBad.) Non-Human *Hood Jackal¹''' *Pinky¹''' *Digit¹''' *Marley¹''' *Moe¹''' *Skrappy All Grown Up¹''' *Agitated Spiderling *Rakk **Cultivator Rakk **Vindicative Rakk Bosses * Scar¹''' * Shagzilla¹''' * Rakkinishu * Mothrakk * Queen Tarantella * King Aracobb * King Wee Wee¹''' * Sledge * Bone Head * Nine Toes * Jaynis Kobb * Taylor Kobb * Baron Flynt * One-Eyed Jack * Krom '''¹confirmed to re-spawn after an undetermined time. Notes *All Enemies are overleveled. Boss weapons\shields are almost guaranteed drops. Hidden loot, keep looking. *After turning in the "R & R" mission four teleport points will activate allowing you to respawn enemies and bosses. =Full DLC Fast Travels= by s620ex1 No more schlepping across the cove or driving for days. Expanded fast travel net. Teleport point/MapSlot VI/6 Notes *Three interconnected DLC-themed rooms with fast-travel teleport points to all DLC locations, including 5- and 20-round Mad Moxxi tournaments. Also includes access to the Underdome bank. =The Scrap Hole= by Amran 5- and 20-wave Moxxi arena with shortcuts. New enemies *Skag Horde Waves *Spiderant Horde Waves New audio *Moxxi: "You know what time it is?!? It's frikkin' SKAG TIME!" New rewards *Completion of 5-round tournament allows players access to a hidden room containing 3 red weapon chests. Limited time only! *Completion of 20-round tournament (TBD). See the talk page for tips on installation.